


probe & release

by nebulafischbach



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ALSO I HC THAT HE'S A SUCKER FOR TENTACLES FIGHT ME ON THIS, Anal Sex, DONT MIND ME IM JUST THIRSTING OVER ETHAN SKSKSKSKS, Nipple Play, Other, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulafischbach/pseuds/nebulafischbach
Summary: ethan has a hard time relieving tension after a long day; luckily, a friend helps out.





	probe & release

**Author's Note:**

> ADSFGTEHGJTCVBT I'M TRYING TO GET BACK INTO WRITING AFTER FUCKING 8 MONTHS OF WRITERS BLOCK SO I EXTREMELY APOLOGIZE IF THIS SUCKS DICK
> 
> ((PLEASE DON'T TAG/SHOW ETHAN THIS THANK YOU))

Ethan plopped himself onto the bed, sighing in exhaustion as he closed his eyes, tired from all of the hard work he put in today. After hours and hours of recording and editing his videos for today, it was finally time to unwind and have some alone time to himself.

He opened his eyes, put his hands behind his head and gazed up at the ceiling. Being a full-time YouTuber wasn't really that easy sometimes. Sometimes, he'd have to catch up on the newest updates of games he loved to play, but the tiniest bit of pressure in his brain would get to him, and sometimes he'd had to rush through them to get them all done and over with. Being pressured to play a game and finish it kind of made him stressed sometimes, and he didn't have a lot of time to relax because he was so busy.

But tonight was the perfect opportunity for that. He had finished recording videos early so he could take the time to fully unwind and take time for himself.

Not only that, his sex drive was pretty much going crazy at this point. He was getting aroused even at the worst of his stress, but again, he didn't have time. Every time he tried to take time for himself, he fell asleep because he was so exhausted from all the work.

"Dammit," Ethan pouted, his head turning to the left side of his pillow. "I really wish someone could help me destress right now…"

Every time he tried to masturbate, his hand just couldn't do it. His arm hurt and it was tired a lot, so he just went for pillows most of the time. He suddenly remembered the last time he did just that, rutting and rolling his hips against the soft fabric in his boxers and t-shirt, grasping the bedsheets for what seemed like an eternity, the warm friction of his rolling hips stirring a sensuous fire in his belly, his soft, low moans stifled in another pillow above him.

Suddenly, he saw a bright green, slimy appendage slither up to the side of his bed, followed by a bright blue eye gazing at him.

"Oh…hey, Sammy," Ethan smiled at the friendly rascal that was eager to assist him in need of urgency.

Sam's pupil enlarged as he purred softly, one of his tentacles slithering to his arm.

"Um…I have just a little problem. I'm very horny, and I want you to help me destress a little bit. Do you know how to do that, little buddy?"

Sam hummed in assurance, one of his other tentacles slowly creeping up his back, making Ethan blush and shiver lightly.

 _Fuck_ , he really needed this.

  
Ethan sat up on the bed as Sam crawled up after him, purring quietly as Ethan patted him on his head softly.

"Okay. I can trust you with this, but there's only one rule I have to make. Take it really slow until I say you can go faster. Is that alright?"

Sam buzzed in affirmation, a smaller tentacle skimming up the small of Ethan's back, making him gasp faintly and his eyelids flutter shut. The brunette blindly turned his body against the slippy creature so his back was facing him.

  
Sam delicately wrapped a tentacle around Ethan's stomach, pulling him closer, watching him relax in his company, bathing in his enticing presence. Two other tentacles slithered around Ethan's ankles, slightly pushing his legs apart. By now, Ethan was fully aroused, his head tilted back onto Sam and the tent in his boxers swelling firmly.

Sam could feel Ethan's clothed erection twitch faintly when another one of his tentacles slid into his boxers and winded around the base of his shaft, squeezing and releasing, squeezing and releasing, the pressure of his clenches making Ethan moan weakly and his toes curl into the bedsheets.

"Hold on, gotta slide down my boxers a little bit," Ethan held up a finger at him, sitting up from the bed to pull down his boxers slightly, and changed his position so that he was on all fours, with his ass in the air and his palms clenching on the bedframe beneath him.

Sam slid forward to him, a tentacle snaking beneath the brunette's thigh, watching him shiver relentlessly at the sleeky touch, eyes gazing at him with an amorous desire. Sam noticed this with carnal want, another tentacle beginning to slither its way up to his ring, poking and prodding at his entrance gently.

Ethan's face was flushed a bright red from his strong arousal, feeling beads of sweat beginning to form on his temple and his breathing starting to feel heavy. His eyelids began to flutter more frequently, his dick starting to twitch more rapidly in the fabric of his boxers, and his eyes began closing more repeatedly. "Put it inside me."

The tentacle slowly pushed its way into his hole, damped by its own moisture, gliding inside him at a smooth, gradual pace. Ethan's head tilted back into Sam's, a low keen bubbling in his throat, and his back arched just slightly to feel more of him slithering on every inch of skin he can get. Sam took the low noise as an encouragement to keep going, so he brushed the tip against his prostate smoothly, firmly prodding the delicate flesh, a motion that made Ethan spurt a drop of precum into the stiff fabric he wore.

Ethan started to let out tiny moans and mewls of lust, trying to feel more of the wriggling appendage working inside him, his toes curling back and forth, his hands gripping the bedframe with a vengeance. "Sam," He purred deeply, keening every time the tentacle stirred and struck his prostate, his eyes fluttered open and shut, and beads of sweat steadily dribbled down the sides of his face.

"Mmm, go a little faster," He mewled, his mouth slightly hanging open to let out soft breathy moans and whimpers. "Please…"

Sam lifted a tentacle to stroke Ethan's cheek blissfully as he steadily increased his pace inside him, and the brunette turned his face into the touch, giggling lightly. "You sure are a lovey-dovey one, aren't ya?"

Sam purred affirmatively in response, another tentacle slithering up Ethan's shirt to toy with one of his nipples, the tight peak of it budding around the probing digit, causing him to moan out desperately and his eyes to squeeze shut. He arched his back, hips starting to buck against the long tentacle pushing, tickling, prodding his sweetest spot, gripping onto the bedframe for dear life.

He was going to cum soon, he could feel it in the swift, pulsating contractions of his still-clothed cock and his untouched balls, his breathy moans quickly rising in volume, his body trembling and quivering with every rapid stroke of the digit inside of him. He threw his head back, his hips now rutting helplessly against the bedsheets to try to produce more friction, and fuck, that's almost enough to send him over the edge.

He starts writhing, jerking, begging to find release, and Sam was willing to do just that. Just one more squeeze of a tentacle on his hardened peak and one more deep thrust of the other finally does it, a loud, broken moan tearing from his throat, his body twitching and shaking vividly with every last thrust inside of him, and his cock spurting a thick load onto the fabric of his boxers. Sam cradles him tightly through his heavenly orgasm, the tentacle on his nipple being released and the tentacle inside of him and his ankles slowly retracting completely.

  
Ethan plopped on the bed, free from Sam's grasp, his inner muscles steadily relaxing as he came down from his bliss, Sam watching him with a low satisfied purr. The brunette smiled sweetly at him and raised his hand to high-five him, and Sam slapped a tentacle onto his palm. He giggled in ecstasy and exhaustion, sighing blissfully as the affectionate creature slowly slithered his way back underneath his bed.

Ethan sighed once again as he closed his eyes one last time and let sleep overtake him, finally feeling at ease from all the tension of the day.

That was worth it.


End file.
